saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aja22's SR5 soundtrack wishlist
Hey guys! I was playing SR2, 3 & IV recently, and I've noticed that the soundtrack selection for SRIV was kinda dissapointing, the only radio stations that I found interesting in that game are Klassic 102.4, The Mix 107.77 & K12 97.6, and even then, some of the songs on the Mix & K12 sound pretty bad, and I'm really bummed out how there weren't any DLC songs incorporated for those radio stations. So, I've decided to make a soundtrack wishlist for the Saints Row 5. Feel free to add your own ideas in the talk page and I'll add them to my list and credit you. And I will also add my own created radio stations, marked by 3 asterics. The Mix 107.77 (Funk, Disco, Classic Rock, Pop, Hip Hop, Soul & Adult Contemporary from the 70's, 80's & 90's): DJ's:'''KG A Tribe Called Quest - Find A Way Aerosmith - Walk This Way The Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive Bell Biv Devoe - Poison Billy Joel - We Didn't Start the Fire Biz Markie - One Two Boyz II Men - Motownphilly Don Johnson - Heartbeat Doug E. Fresh - Keep Rising To The Top Kathy Troccoli - Everything Changes Laura Brannigan - Self Control Nas - The World is Yours Run DMC - Hit it Run Run DMC - Rock Box Sublime - Garden Grove Sublime - Smoke Two Joints TLC - Creep '''Disney Radio 92.5***(Indietronica, indie pop, indie rock & songs from various Disney TV shows & cartoons): DJ's: Ashley Tisdale Neon Indian - Terminally Chill Bowling For Soup - Today's Gonna Be a Great Day Destiny's Child - The Proud Family Theme Song Kasabian - Club Foot Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Sealings The Killers - Somebody Told Me Green Day - American Idiot Kim Possible - Main Theme (Call Me, Beep Me) Every Move A Picture - Signs of Life The Blood 106.66 (Metal, Hard Rock, Punk): DJ's:John John Slayer - Raining Blood Linkin Park - In The End Wolfmother - Joker & the Thief Korn - Falling Away From Me Jimmy Eat World - Pain Rob Zombie - Two Lane Blacktop Rage Against the Machine - Killing In the Name Of Metallica - Ride the Lightning Alkaline Trio - Armageddon Mike V & The Rats - Never Give Up 95.4 KRhyme FM (R&B and Hip Hop) DJ's:'''Big Kish Ace Hood - Hustle Hard Backbone - 5 Duce- 4 Tre Chiddy Bang - Opposite of Adults D'Angelo - Untitled (How Does It Feel) Desiigner - Panda Dudley Perkins - Money DJ JS-1 feat Tonedeff - Last To Know Eric B. & Rakim - Move The Crowd Erick Sermon feat. Redman - React Floetry - Floetic French Montana - Bring Dem Things Jay Z & Kanye West – Otis Katalyst - Travelling Kelis - Caught Out There Musiq - Just Friends (Sunny) OutKast - Ms. Jackson Raphael Saadiq- Blind Man Saigon - The Greatest Story Never Told Talib Kweli - Get By '''101.69 Sizzurp FM (Classic Hip-Hop) DJ's:'''DJ Irie A Tribe Called Quest - Bonita Applebum Beastie Boys - Right Right Now Now Busta Rhymes - Hot Sh** Makin' Ya Bounce Common - Go! Dudley Perkins - Washedbrainsyndrome Eazy E - Boyz-N-The Hood EMPD - Da Joint EPMD - Let the Funk Flow Eric B. & Rakim - In The Ghetto Gang Starr - Skills Goodie Mob - Soul Food Jay Z - Can't Knock the Hustle Kool G Rap and DJ Polo ft. Biz Markie - Erase Racism Mos Def - Ms. Fat Booty Q-Tip - Let's Ride Slick Rick - Hey Young World '''The Kronic 92.2 DJ's:'''Clinton Sparks Amad Jamal - Rhetoric Boot Camp Clik - Welcome to Bucktown USA Declaime - Exclaim the Name DJ JS-1 feat Akrobatik - AK Like U Want It Hieroglyphics - Fantasy Island Jay Z - Big Pimpin' Lootpack - Crate Diggin' Madlib - On N On Method Man and Redman- How High (Part 2) Obscure Disorder Lyrically Exposed Pt II (The Revelation) Rahzel - All I Know Self Scientific - Three Kings Shades of Culture - Mindstate Remix Shades of Culture - Payin Rent II Shades of Culture - The Island I'm From '''WDDTCPDG Adult Swim (Adult Swim and Cartoon Network): DJ's:'''Frylock (voiced by Carey Means) Asheru - Judo Flip Chrystina Lloree and Erik Richter - Mochi Mochi Dan Harmon - Flu Hatin' Rap Davon Wilson - Tell Me (Does It Smell Good?) Flying Lotus - Aqua TV Show Show Io Perry - Never Let A Lady Think You Care J.B. Smoove - That Frog Kurtis Song JG Thirlwell - Rusty's Back On Top Now! Mc Chris - I Like Candy Weird Al Yankovic - Weasel Stomping Day '''105.0 Ezzzy FM (Easy Music, World music): 'DJ's:'Tobias & Laura Category:Original Category:Music